14 de Febrero
by Alezti
Summary: - Buena suerte hermanito, aunque hacerla esperar una hora fue mucho, esa secadora terminara estampada en tu cara -


_Hola hola…_

_aqui una pequeña historia, hoy no fui a trabajar… y la inspiración llego y se me ocurrió esto…espero les guste…_

_**Agradecimientos**: a todas la personas que leyeron Intercambio y que también han estado leyendo mis anteriores historias._

_En especial a los que comentan : **aledith****, ****naru894****, ****antu2309****, ****Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94****, ****Flor-VIB412****, ****melartist****, sessho-mary** por comentar la ultima historia, a **veruto kaname** y a **Faby Sama** por comentar todas las historias anteriores. Muchas Gracias..! también a **Angelinedbz** por su coment en Beso, a **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen** por su coment en Suavidad y en La Botella._

_Gracias a todos los que me ponen en favoritos y en alertas… Espero k también lean esto y pues dedicado a ustedes…_

* * *

><p>Kagome acomodaba la ropa que recién había lavado, en el closet, cuando entro su <em>pequeño<em> infierno personal.

-Querida Kagome, ¿Que vas a regalar este 14 de febrero?- el adolescente se tiro de espalda en la cama de la que consideraba su hermana, para alzar los pies y con las manos agarrar un cojín haciendo piruetas.

-Ja-ja-ja… que gracioso eres- respondió la castaña sarcásticamente mientras seguía su labor

-Hablo enserio, o ¿tu crees que tu lindo novio no merece un regalo?- dejó de jugar con el cojín para mirar a la mayor.

-¿tú crees que tu lindo hermano merece un regalo?- Kagome también dejo de colgar la ropa para poder verlo detenidamente y que notara en su mirada la respuesta a la pregunta anterior y a la que ahora le hacia ella.

- ¿No lo merezco?- una tercera voz apareció y Kagome se obligo a voltear nuevamente la cara hacia el closet, InuYasha se levanto con una sonrisa para ver a su hermano que estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia Kagome, esperando una respuesta. Aunque la sonrisa de InuYasha desapareció con la respuesta de Kagome

- ¿Dijiste algo InuYasha?- si a eso se le podía llamar respuesta

- ¿Están pelados?- preguntó, pero de antemano ya sabia la respuesta, la incomodidad y el enojo eran palpables.

- No lo estamos, ¿cierto Kagome?- Kagome colgó la ultima prenda que tenia en sus manos y camino hacia el tocador para poner un poco de orden en el mueble.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo crees que me enojaría después de esperar como tonta dos horas en un mismo lugar para que luego llame y diga "mejor te veo en casa"? –

- Muy propio de ti Sesshomaru- aunque el pequeño quería ayudar a su hermano debía de reconocer que era muy bruto.

- ¡cállate!- le grito a InuYasha- Ella no estaba en medio del trafico y ella fue la que llego una hora antes de la cita- se defendió el peliplata dando unos pasos hacia donde estaba Kagome.

- En eso tienes razón, Kagome y su sentido de la puntualidad- también el pequeño debía reconocer que Kagome siempre hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que siempre reclamaba por estar esperando, pero en verdad ella siempre llegaba mucho antes de lo acordado.

- InuYasha ¡salte¡- le grito la castaña girando la mitad de su cuerpo para poder verlo y señalarle la puerta.

- Pero es divertido verlos discutir, aparte siento que tengo que enseñarles el camino de la reconciliación- dijo esto mientras juntaba sus manos, cerraba sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza. Obviamente para Kagome no era nada divertido ya que tomo lo primero que se encontró y camino en dirección de su cuñado.

- Aquí seré la única que mostrara un camino y ese será hacia la calle, así que tienes 10 segundos para irte… diez… nueve…

- Kagome vivimos en la misma casa ¿como me voy a ir?- dijo con un puchero

- No me importa, te sales en este mismo momento

- Yo que tu le haría caso InuYasha- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa burlona en su cara dirigiéndose a su hermano, pero no le duro mucho la sonrisa.

- Y tu te callas engreído, porque ahorita contigo arreglare algunas cosas pendientes- le dijo mientras lo señalaba con la secadora de cabello.

- Kagome baja esa secadora, te vez demente con ella en las manos

- Pues si no quieres que este en tu cabeza en 5 segundos ¡get out!- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando lo cual surtió efecto en el pelinegro que ahora si se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

- Bien, me voy, pero que quede claro que intente ayudarlos- decía dirigiéndose a Kagome- aparte de verdad das miedo cuando te pones así- Kagome suspiro ante las ocurrencias de el menor pero ya no le dijo nada- Buena suerte hermanito, aunque hacerla esperar una hora fue mucho, esa secadora terminara estampada en tu cara. Toma, protégete- dijo mientras le entregaba el cojín con el que minutos antes estaba haciendo piruetas y salió no sin antes cerrar la puerta para que su hermano no escapara y sonrió ante la imagen mental que tenia de su hermano arrastrándose por el piso queriendo tomar la perilla de la puerta mientras Kagome envuelta en llamas lo jalaba de los pies, termino por soltar una carcajada y se encamino hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle, pero justo cuando iba a abrirla se escucho la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Sabes que eres demasiado infantil no?- oh oh, InuYasha sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Kagome que le llamaran infantil.

- ¿infantil? ¿Esto es infantil?- y se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta, eso hizo que el menor diera un paso mas a la salida mientras pensaba en la pobre secadora.

- A eso me refería, creo que deberías calmarte, ya fue suficiente-

- Nunca es suficiente y si fuera infantil no haría esto- y se escucho algo estrellarse con la puerta de nuevo pero esta vez de menor intensidad.

- Kagome cálmate

- No me calmare Sesshomaru lo sabes

- Entonces sufre las consecuencias- y entonces se escucho otro pequeño golpe en la puerta y es cuando decidió irse. Esos dos enojados daban mucho miedo. Ya regresaría luego cuando las cosas ya estuvieran calmadas. Porque gracias a Dios sus pleitos raramente duraban mas allá de la cena.

Iré a ver a quien mas molestar – saco se celular y marco un numero – Hola mi amigo Miroku…- y se alejó hablando por teléfono, al parecer ya tenia nueva victima

S&K

S&K

S&K

S&K

**S&K**

S&K

S&K

S&K

S&K

S&K

* * *

><p>- Buena suerte hermanito, aunque hacerla esperar una hora fue mucho, esa secadora terminara estampada en tu cara. Toma, protégete- con esto InuYasha pasaba a su lado dándole el cojín, él volteo para ver desaparecer al pequeño mientras cerraba la puerta, después de eso una sonrisa triunfadora se poso en sus labios y regreso su mirada a Kagome quien también sonreía de manera malévola sonrisa que fue opacada un poco por la carcajada que se escucho por el pasillo.<p>

- ¿Sabes que eres demasiado infantil no? – Kagome dejo la secadora que traía en las manos sobre la cama y tomo un pequeño peine.

- ¿infantil? ¿esto es infantil? – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y aventando el peine hacia la puerta provocando un ruido fuerte debido a la fuerza con la que lanzo.

- A eso me refería, creo que deberías calmarte, ya fue suficiente-decía mientras observaba como Kagome se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba.

- Nunca es suficiente y si fuera infantil no haría esto- Kagome cerró la distancia para saltar sobre Sesshomaru haciendo que este se estampara contra la puerta, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dedico a besarlo. Mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura y la apartaba un poco para poder hablar.

- Kagome cálmate, aun no se ha ido – la ultima frase la dijo susurrando al oído de su novia, provocando mil escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-No me calmare Sesshomaru lo sabes- dijo mirándolo intensamente y bajando sus manos de su cuello para posarlas en el primer botón de la camisa de su _gran_ infierno personal.

- Entonces sufre las consecuencias- y con sus manos aun en la cintura de la morena la hizo girar para que quedara recargada en la puerta y continúo besándola cuando se escucho el cerrar de la puerta principal.- Se fue

- Te lo dije, estos pleitos simulados siempre funcionan

- Eres mala

- Lo sé –

Lo que siguió después fue toda una tarde festejando el 14 de febrero (para ellos amor y pasión desenfrenada era mejor que una caja de chocolates y un osito de peluche)…

Al fin y al cabo InuYasha no regresaría hasta la cena.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero les haya gustado, quería hacer una historia justo el 14 de febrero y eso pero no se pudo, así que otra vez llego atrasada.<em>

_Cuídense mucho…_

_Tengan lindos días… _

_y escuchen SuJu… _

_naaaaaa… eso nop… yo y mis proyecciones…_

_=P_


End file.
